


Number The Stars For Me

by Toxicoffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Pansexual Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicoffee/pseuds/Toxicoffee
Summary: Keith falls into Lance while hes training and Lance gains a crush on Keith





	1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day, Keith was training and Lance was just passing by the training room to give Keith some food before he had started his next level of training. As soon as Keith was about to start the next level he heard a knock on the wall and there he was, Lance, with his afternoon lunch. Keith stopped training to go grab his lunch from Lance and thank him before going back to training. Well, apparently Keith didn't stop his training session before he went to go grab his lunch from Lance and as he went to go turn around,  
Wham!  
Keith toppled over onto lance as they slid across the slick, panel, floor from the training robots kick into Keith's side. Keith realized he hadn't stopped the training session so he hit the stop button on the small controller that controlled the training bot. Lance looked down at Keith.

 

"Fuck, Hey, man you ok??" Keith looked up at lance totally oblivious of his face flushed with red, he let go of Keith's shoulders and watched him try to stand. Keith huffed and gritted his teeth as he tried to stand but failed, his ribs burning from the kick.

"I might have broke something.." Keith staggered and fell back onto Lance.

"We need to get you to Coran." Lance added putting one of Keith's arm around his shoulders helping him limp weakly to Coran, who was working on the pods.  
\---------------------  
"Oh? What do we have here??" Coran looked over at lance and Keith entering the room.

"Keith might have broken something while in training..." Lance said setting Keith down on the floor free to Coran to examine. As soon as Coran lifted Keith's shirt to look at his waist, were lance said he had been kicked, Coran let out a yelp.

"Holy quiznak!" Coran Yelped."He definitely fractured his ribs.." Coran said looking at Lance.

"Oh thank god.." Lance smiled. He was glad it was only a fracture, not anything worse.

"Ill need you to bring him back to his room and put this bandage around his waist and sit around for a while, make sure he puts no pressure on it." Coran stated. Lance nodded and walked over to Keith putting his arm around his own shoulders once again, helping him weakly limp his way to his room. They entered Keith's room and lance let him sit down on his bed.

"That thing kicked you like it meant it." Lance stated laughing at his own joke.

"Yea, it sure did" Keith said smiling. Lance got on his knees and grabbed Keith's shirt pulling it up making Keith blush a little. Lance started wrapping the bandage around Keith's waist. He pulled Keith's shirt back down when he wrapped the bandage fully around his waist.

"You need to lie down and rest for a bit, ill go get the food we left back at the training room" Lance stood up and walked down the hall to the training room." GOD! Why am i suddenly feeling to weird around Keith! For fucks sake!" He thought as he walked down the hall blushing at the site of Keith's waist in his grasp. He entered the training room, grabbed the food, and walked back to keith's room.  
He entered the room and gave the food to Keith, realizing his shirt was off he gave Keith a stern look.

"i was hot and uncomfortable.." Keith murmured from under his breathe. Lance sat back up against the wall sighing.  
\---------------------------------  
"Hey, Lance" Keith stated looking over at lance who has leaning against the wall.

"yea??" Lance looked up at Keith.

"Why'd you hold me like that?? Like, when i fell on you??" Keith met Lances gaze, lances face was flushed with red.

"it w-was just reflexes i'm sor-" Lance was cut off by Keith who started up another sentence.

"It's fine, it was really comforting." Keith turned back over onto his back and closed his eyes. "You over think things." Keith smiled. As the night continued Lance and Keith sat silently until they both fell sound asleep.  
\----------------------------  
..NEXT DAY..

"Lance.." Keith started. Lance had thought he had been dreaming.  
"Laaaaance.." Lance opened his eyes to see Keith leaning over his bed tapping on Lances shoulder. Lance sat up realizing he needed to help Keith out of bed. He grabbed Keith's hands and helped him up.

"Here, you need to take your pain reliever." Lance handed him a cup of water and two pills. " It might hurt a bit, but it'll be worth it" Keith took the pills and water and gulped them down,stiffening at every swallow. Lance stared down at Keith's chest, every time he would swallow his chest would rise and lower with a shaky motion. Lance looked up and saw Keith looking at him in surprise. Great, he was caught staring, what was he going to do?

"C-can you walk?" Lance stuttered and Keith gave him a nod. They stood up and walked to breakfast were everyone had been waiting for them.

"Hey you two!" Pidge smiled and waved at Lance and Keith, her smile slowly faded away as she saw a peek of the bandage around Keith's waist.  
"Hey! Stop right there mister! What happened!?" Pidge lifted up Keith's shirt.

"He fractured his ribs.." Lance said making everyone look at him.

"How would you know?? Did YOU do it!?" Pidge said jabbing a finger at lances direction.

"What!? No I-" Lance was cut off by Keith who had said he helped him. Pidge looked at the both of them and sat back down. They all ate and when they finished Keith gave Lance a stern look and they went back to his room.

\--------------------------------  
..ONE WEEK LATER..

Nothing really happened in the week that had passed. Lance just stared, and stared. Keith could run and fight again, and he was healed, thanks to one of the healing pods....

"Paladins! We need everyone in the control room asap!!" All the paladins rushed to the Control Room as they saw Allura standing in the middle of the room.

"Listen i need to get to this quick ok?" Everyone nodded quickly. "Lance and Keith are going to go to here!" She pulled up a picture of a huge planet with red spots, grass, obviously dangerous creatures and lots of water. " I will send you two the coordinates to this planet as soon as you get into your lions, GO! Lance and Keith backed up and ran to their lions as fast as they could, putting on there amor, and entering their lions.

"Allura, we are in the lions, we need coordinates." Keith said into his mic. As soon as they got the coordinates a wormhole opened and they shot into another universe, heading towards the planet they had seen in the picture.

"Well, here we are." Lance said. " Since we are so far away we probably wont be getting a signal from Allura" There was silence as they landed on a low piece of ground and ejected themselves from there lions. Keith stumbled and almost fell but Lance held onto him before he could fall. Lances eyes shot to his left as he saw a creature charging towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has holding, hand grabbing, some kissing, and lance also figures out a weird secret about Keith (Lenny face)

Lance took out his bayard and shot the monster a couple times before it dropped to the ground. His breathe was shaky and unstable. Lance deactivated his bayard and fell to the ground.

"Oh, shit, Lance are you ok?"

Lance looked up to see Keith crouched over Lance, his eyebrows furrowed. Lance nodded.

"That creature just scared me a bit.." Lance stood up brushing the dirt off his rear. " by the way, i don't think Allura told you, but we are here to just examine what the planet is like, and she also she gave us portable tents they are in our back pockets, they are from Altea so they are weird."

Keith reached into the back pocket of his suit and pulled out something folded up but thick. "No wonder they can fit in our back pocket." Keith put the tent back into his back pocket and looked at Lance.

Lance narrowed his eyes at him "What?"

Keith looked down at the ground and slowly walked over to Lance

"Hey Keith, buddy, are you o-" Lance was cut off by Keith leaning into Lance hugging him.

"Thank you so much for everything, for saving me, for helping me heal my ribs, everything would be different without you." Lance heard Keith sniffle.

"Keith, are you.. crying???" Lance couldn't help but smile a little.

Keith backed up wiping his eyes. "So what if i am?? Real men don't ball up their feelings!" 

"Well in that case.." Lance pulled Keith back to his chest and hugged him. 

Keith's eyes widened in shock as Lance rested his chin on Keith's head.

"We should probably go set up our camp." Lance pulled away from Keith and started walking into the forest pulling the tent out of his back pocket.

Keith sat there lightly blushing following behind Lance also pulling out his tent. He looked up and watched Lance.

"Lets see how big this baby is!" Lance dropped the tent onto the ground letting the tent unfold. "Whoa.. This thing could fit the both of us without it being uncomfortable!" Lance put his hands on his hips looking back at Keith.

"Actually, id rather not stay in separate tents, if that's fine with you." Lance gave Keith a thumbs up and a blushy smile. 

It was getting dark so it was probably best if they got into the tent and set up everything right then and there. They both go the idea and started setting up their blankets and pillows inside the tent.

Lance herd Keith yawn so he asked him if he wanted to go to sleep and of course, he agreed. As Keith walked over to the beds he tripped and fell, this made Lance jerk forward and grab hold of Keith's waist to catch him. Unexpectedly Keith jerked and moaned. Lances face flushed with red. 

Keith scrambled back and sat down on his bed glaring at Lance.

"Before you get the wrong idea! That happens when someone pushes one of my pressure points!" Keith blushed and lied on his side facing Lance, because it was the only side that was comfortable.

"Im sor-" Keith covered Lances mouth.

" It's for real fine Lance stop worrying, to be honest if you hadn't have caught me i probably would've busted my nose" Keith opened his eyes to look at Lance who was rubbing his nose.

"ouch" Lance said glancing at Keith. "Exactly, and you saved me from that so stop worrying." Lance sat looking up at the roof of the tent and he could faintly see the stars.

After he was sure the Keith was asleep he turned over were they were face to face and he could feel Keith's hot breathe on his face. It was a cold night so he didn't mind being so close to Keith's heated body. HE shut his eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep. He didn't really dream that night, or if he did, he didn't remember what it was about.  
\----------------------------------------  
NEXT DAY  
The next morning he woke up with his head on Keith's chest and his leg folded over Keith's. Lance lifted his head and looked up at Keith realizing what he had done in his sleep. He tried to move but his body still thought he was sleeping so only little jerks came out of him trying to move.

Keith looked down at Lance who was also looking up at him and he sat up.

"Good Morning" Keith breathed into Lances ear. " Your body is probably asleep from the way you were sleeping" Keith smirked

" i thought you'd be angry with me." Lances body came to its senses and he got up. 

"Im gonna go make-"

"Shut up" Keith said gritting his teeth.

"Hey! Thats r-" Lance shouted and Keith jumped up covering his mouth.

"I hear something.."Keith murmured dragging lance back onto the bed and they sat quietly listening to the loud foot steps that were shaking the ground.

A loud roar submerged from behind the tent and they stiffened. Keith felt Lance tap his shoulder and he turned, whispering.

They were so close together, Keith could feel Lances breathe on his neck and Lance could feel Keith's body heat.

"Lance. we need to-" Keith was cut off by Lance kissing him. Keith's eyes widened as Lances tongue entered his mouth roughly.

The two of them pulled away and Keith's face was flushed with red. The foot steps were gone, in the middle of the kiss, apparently whatever was out there had left.

"Bummer, i was gonna do that first." Keith smirked and it was Lances turn to blush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Klance fanfic so i mean oops


End file.
